Age Old Friendship
by RikaandHerPikachu
Summary: Sanada Genichirou and Tezuka Kunimi met after a tennis tournament and the friendship between their grandfathers sparks a continued friendship of their own. [Fem!Tezuka and Fem!Yukimura are present; all friendship between Sanada and Fem!Tezuka. Slightly Implied!Alpha Pair]


Being at the end of her middle school years, Tezuka Kunimi never thought it a bad time to reflect upon past times, past days. Since everyday was so easy to regard to as typical in her eyes, putting on the uniform and going out the door in a timely manner, she felt she had plenty of time to look back on the past and look toward the future.

She was one of those people that put hours upon hours into studying, her short-brown hair never getting in the way. But studying was a good time to clear the mind too, focus in on school and school only.

She remembered that she had always really looked forward to every other Sunday of every month. Those were the days she could visit her grandfather, Tezuka Kunikazu. She looked upon those days fondly because they would be rare smile inducers.

And in more recent years, she would sometimes have someone to talk to, on those days she would sit and watch her grandfather play shougi with Sanada Gen'emon, the grandfather of a boy her age, one Sanada Genichirou.

She hadn't even met him until the 2005 Junior Singles Tennis Tournament, where she utterly defeated him in tennis, just after the actual competition. But they recognized each other's strength, though she didn't find him as a rival. She needn't bother with that.

No, it wasn't until she had seen him there when she had visited her grandfather on one of those relaxing, familiar Sundays. Eventually, after looking up from each of their works occasionally, they had decided to speak and in that, a friendship was born.

They would speak, discuss matters, and even sometimes ask politely for permission to practice. Though, usually, they would sit there and just talk. Or sit in silence in each other's presence as they worked. It was a working friendship, and both were okay with it.

_"Sanada, Grandfather and I are going fishing. Would you and your grandfather like to join us?"_

_"I'll have to see what Grandfather says."_

The two had conversations on these rings many-a time, and it had become so typical, so usual, that they thought nothing of it. They moved at their own paces and they had been able to discuss matters over the calm of fishing.

Mountain climbing, fishing, a friendship of three years bonded over similar standpoints and understanding. A mere three years, but Tezuka felt she could be herself, as well as try her best to show Sanada the ropes.

It was nearly laughable. Endurance or not, at first mountain climb, Sanada was awful. This had been her conclusion that first time she brought him along on a climb she and her dad decided to do, Sanada's father included. In both fishing and climbing, their excellent concentration had been shown, and it was clear that the two would be able to hold a respectable friendship for a long time.

"_Don't fall." _

_"I won't fall, Tezuka." _

_"Good." _

Those exchanges had been so typical, as Sanada would pull himself into balance. It had helped boost the endurance of both preteens, so it was always beneficial. The two had even had simple talks about their schooling, when mentioning simply what middle school they were going to go to, and played a simple game of trying to convince one another to go to the other's school of choice.

Which hadn't worked, but the friends played the efforts, regardless. That had been at the start of their friendship, of course.

_"Are you going to go to Rikkai, Tezuka?"_

_"No, I'm going to Seishun Gakuen. Will you join me, Sanada?" _

_"I've already picked Rikkai."_

That was the finalization, but of course, things might have been very different should one or the other had gone to the opposite school.

The years of middle school had went by slow and neither had really deemed it necessary to mention their meetings, their meetings they had under the supervision of their grandparents. Even after her arm injury, stubborn Tezuka didn't mention it to Sanada, until they had done a small arm meeting of support.

_"To whoever becomes victor, we'll trust in the other."_

_"Of course." _

_The two met forearms, left to left, facing the opposite way, and a flash of pain went over Tezuka's face._

_"Tezuka?"_

_"I-It's nothing," she frowned, glancing away._

_"I wouldn't call that nothing. Honestly, you're as stubborn as Yukimura. Be careful with that. I want to face you again."_

_There was a nod and a confirming handshake with their right-hands. _

The two were rivals, their way of viewing differing through each mindset, and that was how it was. The two trusted one other in their ways, the ways a middle scholar might find themselves trusting friends.

Nationals, finals, 2008, the year they once again came to face one another in a match of tennis.

Stare down, serious, ready to play, and that was what happened. Risking health, good will, the two third years weren't going to let a small friendship get in the way of a good match.

Deteriorating strength in the arm, she screamed but kept playing.

Pained legs, he wouldn't stop.

Strong swing after strong swing. Effort after effort, just the way their families and teams would expect. Heated match on this rather warm natured day.

Stubborn, stubborn, neither would let up without a fight. Then again, why would they? This was an important match. A win or lose could easily decide the direction of the finals.

Pain lasted, Sanada changed up game plan.

A loss…

…for Tezuka.

She had known he wanted it; in her reflections, she thought over how he mentioned that one day he would play her again and win and then he'd swear on the world that he'd never play her again.

And that was how it was.

While waiting for Echizen's match to start, as well as wondering where and what the super rookie was doing to not be there, she glanced about for Sanada, to better congratulate him.

Nowhere in sight.

She decided to so casually ask his teammates.

"Have you seen Sanada?"

"Ah, Tezuka… Actually, Sanada is in the bathroom… you can hear him…"

Tezuka's eyes flickered toward the back, the male's bathroom having noises of muffled cries… of joy?

Well, there was no helping it, she'd just have to mention it after he was done, sorting out his mind or whatever it was he was actually doing.

At least her friend was happy.

She sighed, pushed her glasses up, and crossed her arms, turning around, only to see a smiling Yukimura Seiko.

"Yukimura," Tezuka nodded, "Shouldn't you be warming up?"

"It will be fine, Tezuka. I hear you want to speak with Genichirou?" She asked, reaching out and gently grabbing Tezuka's right forearm, "Let's go see him."

"But he's in-"

"It doesn't matter. We'll knock."

There was a leading and knocks. Yukimura waited briefly before inviting herself in, knowing that it would only be Sanada inside and that he was crying.

"Genichirou. Really, you did well."

Tezuka looked at Sanada and extended her right hand out to him, "You defeated me, Sanada. Both our grandparents would be proud."

There was a brief flash of a smile as Sanada shook her hand, collecting himself more – he really had been happy, huh?

"Thank you for the match, Tezuka."

"No, thank you, Sanada."

Then the three went back out to the courts.

It was obvious that Tezuka and Sanada held a friendship beforehand – to the Rikkai tennis members, at least. Yukimura, Yanagi, and Niou had known, and through amused looks they threw each other as the match was being prepared, they were certain that the two stoic persons would stick to the respectful friendship they had.

It was the best at work, of course.

"Well, at least you aren't almost falling now, Sanada," Tezuka said, leaning over and looking down slightly.

"I was helping Yukimura up this time. I couldn't fall."

Tezuka glanced between Fuji and Yukimura, "Did you bring the equipment? Or did you leave them at base."

There was a silence and Sanada flushed.

"Go get them."

This has happened before, but now?

"Yes, I'll go back and get the equipment."

After all, such a nice place for fishing, up in this part of the mountains.

Both Sanada and Tezuka could agree on that.


End file.
